


Here, There Be Dragons

by izumidos



Series: Who's Your Secret Valentine 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroValentine2017, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bad Parenting, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Self-Hatred, WYSV2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: Over a course of thirteen years, Tetsuya and Seijuurou learns a lot of things.They learn that magic isn't always so obvious from the very beginning, that one's worth isn't reliant on one's magical abilities, and that they need each other in all aspects of their life in both the magical and the mundane. They also learn that a bad past doesn't necessarily always have to mean a bad future.And maybe, home isn't an unattainable thing for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/gifts).



> my return gift for my Kuroko for the WYSV event!! this fic was fucking hell and the end is sorta rushed, so i'm sorry for that! this is kinda more magical, but there are dragons in the later half and it gets pretty important i guess? but while this thing did make me suffer, it was worth it because i love magic au's + dragons in general so thank you for letting me write this, amen.
> 
> actually important notes: the akashi here is Oreshi, but Bokushi comes up for like a line? also this thing is barely beta'd so forgive me for any glaring mistakes especially since i worked with time too so i'm a bit afraid i'll be off??
> 
> anyway, if anything is confusing, i'll answer any questions about it if it's not addressed in my notes at the end.
> 
>  [this is also posted on my tumblr!! u should follow lmao.](http://www.ushijimas-thighs.tumblr.com)

**i.**

 

Tetsuya’s life starts when he’s thirteen.

 

It comes barreling into his life while he’s at the local market on Sunday, in the form of a tall redhead named Kagami Taiga. He’s loud and clumsy with his bulky tiger form crashing into a pottery seller’s cart, shards of painted clay surrounding him as he shifts into a circle of commotion.

 

Mothers clutch onto their little children, their brows furrowing in annoyance and lips murmuring words of dissatisfaction before scuttling away with their unfinished shopping. Other merchants look at the seller’s shattered wares in pity, gathering round to pick up the pieces while shooting dirty glances at the unwanted shifter. Those homeless and begging only grin as another met a low like them.

 

Soon, the market is near empty minus the echoing noise of the selling carts being pushed away – not done for the day but already done with the day.

 

Tetsuya feels his heart beat in sympathy at the still floored boy, watching his forked eyebrows squish together as tears start to fall angrily. He tries to dash the wetness away, curled fists rubbing harshly against his eyes, but it’s no use; he keeps crying, and Tetsuya keeps watching until he sees the palm of the boy about to slam harshly against the floor.

 

He jerks forward, his bag of purchases swinging and grabs the tanned wrist just before it impales itself on a stray piece of shatter. There’s a beat of silence that passes through them as red-rimmed, ruby eyes stare widely at a sky-blue pair above him. There’s still tears streaming down the redhead’s face and tiny sniffles escaping, but it pauses eventually; Tetsuya sighs inwardly in relief.

 

Then a screech.

 

Tetsuya spends the next ten minutes gripping the wrist of the wildfire boy, trying to whisper words of comfort over the still fearful screech and to not be flung into the nearest brick wall. It isn’t until he finally has enough of being ignored that he takes his free hand and _jabs_ him right under the ribcage; the screeching turns into a pained yell as the taller male jerks his body backward, taking Tetsuya down with him.

 

He lets go far too late, so he shuts his eyes in anticipation for the pain, to feel the cold, stone road crush his nose and entire face. But another pair of warm arms holds him up just as the tip of his nose grazes the cool cobblestone for a brief second. Then suddenly, Tetsuya’s being lifted up, gravity unstabling him for a moment before he realizes that he’s fine.

 

He tries to calm his heart, still panicking from the stranger and the cobblestone, before he does anything else. Then he opens his eyes to thank the stranger who saved him. His face returns to the same, stoic expression that he’s housed since he was little, but he can’t deny that he finds himself off-guard with a breath caught in his throat at the sight that greets him warmly.

 

It’s another redhead, but instead of one dark and tempestuous like the tiger-shifter, he’s bright and molten as if he was the personal epitome of the hearth in his smile or the fire in matching-ruby eyes. He’s gilded in the beauty of royal reds: of crimson and scarlet and vermillion.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Tetsuya blinks before he nods, and bows. “Thank you.”

 

“Thank goodness that I arrived before Kagami managed to throw you at a wall.”

 

His chuckle is soft and mischievous, the corners of his eyes crinkling the smallest bit while his gaze twinkle with amusement. Tetsuya finds himself still enamored with the second stranger of the day, cheeks flushing slightly as their eyes stayed on each other’s. But the loud grumbling of the tiger-shifter takes him out of their shared moment.

 

“Ah, Kagami. How many times have I told you not to be so reckless? You almost hurt an innocent civilian.”

 

Even as he spoke to the tanned male, red eyes stayed firmly on sky-blue. Tetsuya keeps his blank mask up, but he could barely hide his swallow of the dryness in his throat.

 

“I hope you’ll forgive Kagami for his actions and mine as well, for touching you even if it was to help,” he apologizes, his hand lifting one of Tetsuya’s smaller ones and pressing a barely-there kiss to his knuckle. “May I know your name?”

 

A moment of stillness. Then–

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

The moment the words leave his mouth, Tetsuya knows: this is the _true_ start of something new. Not in his previous words of it being in the form of a barrelling tiger named Kagami Taiga, but in the gracefulness of a stranger who arrives with an existence that is as warm as the symbolism of his red.

 

“Pleasure. I am Akashi Seijuurou.”

 

//

 

Seijuurou walks Tetsuya back home, even with the bluenet trying to dissuade him from wasting any more of his time on him _and_ from carrying that day’s groceries. In the end, the redhead wins both arguments, but the bluenet doesn’t mind as much when he finds himself comfortable with his newly found friend as they walk.

 

Their conversation is still somewhat basic, speaking of the usual topics that’d be shared between simple acquaintances. Yet Tetsuya doesn’t mind the slight awkwardness as topic after topic exhausts itself of all possible continuations when Seijuurou simply redirects them to another one, and Tetsuya follows without a complaint.

 

This is the first time in a long while that Tetsuya enjoys a simple conversation and the first time he feels disappointed when he arrives home.

 

“It’s a shame our talk ends here, Kuroko,” the redhead laments when they step onto the front porch. “Perhaps we can meet again for another refreshing conversation?”

 

Tetsuya shares the same sentiment as his friend, but he doesn’t immediately answer to the invitation. He only smiles softly and turns to open the front door before saying, “Yes, I’d like that, Akashi-kun. However, we can extend our time together if you stay for dinner.”

 

A red eyebrow raises in confusion.

 

The offer is so genuinely naïve and innocent, filled with nearly invisible hopefulness towards a stranger like him. Seijuurou blinks for a second before he accepts it without another thought. He doesn’t bother hiding the way his lips quirk up when Tetsuya’s eyes gleam in joy and starts leading him into his cozy home, pale hand wrapped gently around Seijuurou’s wrist.

 

When they enter, the first thing Seijuurou thinks about is how small his home truly is. Its hallway is crowded by the staggering amount of pictures hung on the walls, the numerous bookshelves that seemed to be against every wall, and even a few stray things of magical quality sat out in the open took up quite a bit of space; there’s only three openings leading to different parts of his home, and there’s not even a staircase leading to a second floor.

 

But his still red eyes glimmer in satisfaction, a few of his questions answered with the sight of the magical items alone.

 

Then, his gaze sweeps over the hallway once more until he’s led into the warmth of a living room. He notices a pair of bowls in the corner, stuffed toys both ripped and new surrounding it, but his attention is caught by the little beast near the scene.

 

As Tetsuya stops to call for his grandmother – _grandmother, not father or mother_ – and turns to apologize before disappearing into another room, Seijuurou contemplates between the beast or the hallway. He ends up returning to the hallway for a closer look at the bookshelves when the mutt growls at him.

 

(How annoying.)

 

There, it’s an odd combination that greets him, composed of human literature and fantastical literature, of books like _Kokoro_ and _An Encyclopedia of Beasts_ sitting right next to each other on one shelf. On the shelf below, he sees a hardbound collection that all talk about different magics: _The Basics of Incendiaries, The Dichotomies Within All Magics, A Guide on EverShifts._

 

He knows that Tetsuya didn’t react harshly at all to the sight of the tiger-shifter, and he supposes that he now knows why. Naturally, though, he’s curious still, and he only knows of one way to cure it.

 

But before his outstretched hand manages to grab the book about EverShifts, Tetsuya’s voice rings out. Seijuurou turns away from the bookshelf immediately, ruby gaze softening at the sight of Tetsuya carrying dishes of food to the table with his cheerful grandmother trailing behind.

 

“It’s time to eat, Akashi-kun. Obaa-san wants to meet you too,” is what greets the redhead, accompanied by the apathetic face yet gleaming eyes.

 

“Of course. I have to thank her as well for letting me eat dinner with you both,” Seijuurou smiles as he approaches the dining room and takes a seat next to Tetsuya, eyes moving to stare directly at the grandmother.

 

He goes to bow only for her voice to cut in before the redhead can open his mouth, “There’s no need to thank me, Akashi-kun. Any friend of Tetsuya’s is also mine.” She offers a large smile, gesturing to the food as starts eating.

 

“You’ll have to wait until after dinner. This is Obaa-san’s favorite time of day.” Blue eyes shine with fondness at the elderly woman before his eyes flicked over to the redhead. “Let’s eat as well, Akashi-kun.”

 

“Of course, Kuroko,” Seijuurou replies. “However, I was hoping I could have taken a closer look at those books you’ve collected. A few had caught my eye,” He continues.

 

“Oho? My little Tetsuya has caught himself a fan of the magical arts,” The blunet’s grandmother interrupts, a wide grin on her face and a knowing glint in her eyes. “Not many people openly admit to that, Akashi-kun, especially in this day and age.”

 

A shrug and a genial smile. “Magic possesses an interesting and ancient history, often playing pivotal roles in many of our stories that are both false and true. My family’s story also contains heavy amounts of magic, and I’d hate for its existence and acceptance to crumble with me.”

 

“Ah, that explains Akashi-kun not minding Kagami-kun’s shifting,” Tetsuya joins. “Obaa-san and I agree with your viewpoint as well, though you could probably tell from all the magical items we hoard.”

 

Tetsuya laughs softly at his own words about his family, blue eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. He scoops another spoonful of food into his mouth, and Seijuurou takes it as his chance to reply when the elderly woman doesn’t.

 

“Yes, your collection of books is very impressive with many topics being covered. I even noticed a book about EverShifts which can be quite rare and costly.”

 

“It was, but I’m a firm believer in that knowledge about such a topic is priceless. It’s nice to learn more and to not forget about any field of magic,” Tetsuya explains.

 

“Look, it’s refreshing to talk with another magic enthusiast, but let’s save the rest for after dinner, Akashi-kun! Obaa-san is hungry,” Tetsuya’s grandmother almost chirps, chuckling right after.

 

Without argument, both males do so; the only conversations that happen are about each other, from during dinner to all the way until Seijuurou’s leave.

 

The redhead doesn’t realize until he finds himself already walking back home. He had been far too interested in his new companion to question more about the book and their magic in general, but in the end, he doesn’t mind.

 

He had managed to at least promise Tetsuya and his grandmother a return visit the next day with soft smiles and even softer blushes on their face.

 

* * *

 

**ii.**

 

Tetsuya learned soon enough after their first meeting that Seijuurou keeps his word.

 

The redhead had returned to fulfill his promise of another visit, a small smile and gleaming eyes greeting Tetsuya when he had opened the front door. A subtle warmth bloomed in his gut when he invited Seijuurou in, returning the smile with one of his own before bustling off to help with lunch.

 

He’d been followed into the kitchen by his friend who had started helping him cook the rest of lunch without complaint; they ended up sharing the food over quiet banter and a blossoming feeling of friendship.

 

Dinner winded up being the same affair, joined by the elderly woman. The topic of magic was untouched while the topic of Tetsuya’s and Seijuurou’s selves did, the two of them slowly starting to sink into familiarity. When the clock had struck seven, Tetsuya sent Seijuurou off, the redhead leaving with another promise of a visit and for his friend to call him by his given name.

 

They ended up meeting more and more often at his home from lunch to dinner, the days spent together quickly blurring into weeks, months, and eventually three years passed in a blink of an eye.

 

Which leads to now.

 

Tetsuya smiles fondly, both at the cheerful memories and at the sight of Seijuurou casting magic, his fingertips casting small flames against the unlit firewood. It sputters slightly for the briefest moment, but it’s enough to send Seijuurou scowling and Tetsuya chuckling behind a mug of hot tea.

 

His heart beats out of rhythm for a second when his companion turns around – still with that scowl, but infinitely softer; softness is a good look on Seijuurou, he believes.

 

The worn-out couch sinks underneath the weight of another body, but it tapers off into silence soon enough as Seijuurou stops moving, leaning against the armrest on the other side. His arms are reaching out with legs slightly parted and red eyes firmly planted on Tetsuya’s figure; the blunet knows that he’s lost already.

 

But it doesn’t stop him from gently flicking the taller’s forehead before he settles into the space between muscled legs, his waist taken up by comfortable arms. Leaning his head against Seijuurou’s chest, he silently sips his tea as he listens to Seijuurou’s heartbeat and breathing, almost in time to the crackling of the fireplace.

 

(Tetsuya jokes that Seijuurou _is_ fire, considering how in sync he is with the tickling, red flames.)

 

Odd humor aside, the blunet tilts his gaze upwards, a sweet smile on his face. “Will you tell me about your friends now, Seijuurou-kun?”

 

When he nods, the hearth is forgotten in exchange for Seijuurou’s voice, quiet and fond as he speaks to both the darkness of the room and Tetsuya himself. The two of them meld into each other even more as words slip through like water and time ticks on.

 

He talks about the tiger-shifter first. About his wild appetite that matched his animal form, the coincidental thing that was his name that also matched his shift, and how he always had an ongoing battle with two other people in their group.

 

Then it’s to new territory with a blond Ryouta and a ganguro Daiki, the two people who always fought with Taiga just because they were all big cats: Ryouta as a cheetah and Aomine a leopard. Shintarou comes in as an eternally awkward, but usually angry eagle, yelling at them about being dignified; but it’s always apparently useless when Atsushi is nearby with his lazy demeanor and constant eating, his large form of a bear intimidating enough for even Shintarou to stop his yelling at anyone, even though said bear was always too lazy to do anything.

 

“You have such a diverse group of friends, Seijuurou-kun,” Tetsuya comments, his eyes twinkling with something the redhead can’t comprehend completely. “They’re all quite rare shifters as well. All you’d need at that point is a dragon, and you’d be complete.”

 

Seijuurou freezes slightly, his smile strained.

 

But Tetsuya continues, tone light, “But now that I think about it, I think the group is already complete. Seijuurou-kun reminds me of a dragon with his fire magic and intimidating appearance, but secretly sweet personality.”

 

(The bluenet thinks about the time he and the redhead had gone to the market to purchase groceries, remembering all of the merchants who kept offering discounts when Seijuurou approached them – _only_ approached them. An odd memory.)

 

“Ah, is that so, Tetsuya?” The redhead gains his voice again, but they both could hear the slight dryness in his throat. The both of them still ignore it, especially when Tetsuya looks up at him with that look in his eyes, shimmering as he speaks.

 

“Yes. Dragons are also my favorite, and Seijuurou-kun is also my favorite. Another similarity right there.”

 

Seijuurou couldn’t breathe for a moment.

 

“But is there any other reasons as to why you like dragons the most?” Seijuurou’s tone is blank, trying to avoid pinning down the smaller male with a pointed look as he waits for the answer. Years of living as an outed dragon to quite a few wrong people had left him jaded before he had met the blunet. “Most like it because of the power that they symbolize and possess.”

 

Tetsuya scrunches his nose slightly, almost seemingly disgusted at the shallow reasoning: it wouldn’t be a surprise if he actually was. But his face smoothes out, and he turns his gaze towards the redhead.

 

“I think, mostly, it’s because they can fly. They’re free that way, unbound to the natures of humans like us,” he pauses the deprecating thought. “In a way, I’m not different from the rest, Seijuurou-kun. Because in my mind, being free is equivalent to being powerful. After all, with freedom, you have the ability to choose, to become strong.”

 

A sad smile.

 

“Yet, sometimes, I think that they’re too free. That unlike us, they have nothing to bound them to ground them in life. They have nothing that reminds them of the true preciousness of life, of the fleeting nature of it all. They remember the scars of tragedies and the feeling of bitterness.

 

“But then, they simply continue on. Even if they have no ground to return to when the sky falls and their wings break. They continue and continue despite that weakness, using their strength of being able to choose to be free of their weakness’ effect.”

 

“Is that so,” the redhead repeats.

 

Seijuurou’s voice is soft unlike the harsh hammering of his heart against his chest. His arms tighten around Tetsuya’s waist, burying his chin in the mop of sky-blue hair as he hides his smile in the strands.

 

Of course, it’d be Tetsuya to view dragons like that; to view him like that. It makes him feel elated and bubbly.

 

“I agree with you, Tetsuya,” he finally replies after moments of silence. “I do love dragons as well.”

 

A faint noise of giggles.

 

“That’s great, Seijuurou-kun, but can we go back to your friends? I want to hear stories of them, and knowing you, you’ll have a few embarrassing ones of them.”

 

The dark cloud of the conversation passes as quickly as it had arrived.

 

So, the taller male complies without hesitation, soul feeling lighter than ever. When minutes pass, it’s obvious that Seijuurou is completely immersed in his telling now, moving onto his favorite stories of his closest friends as his hands gesture more excitedly and his words just continue. And when the redhead laughs at his own telling of the time he found the three cats in a compromising position in the middle of the Sunday market with families everywhere, Tetsuya finds himself laughing too.

 

(They felt like they were dying when the story’s end was approaching, and the three stooges ended up almost accidentally got exiled to an island because they pissed off the jailor who took them in for ‘public indecency’ who just had to be the king’s cousin. Apparently, telling the jailer to shove a dick in his mouth to shut up isn’t proper.)

 

Their laughter ends up tangling with each other’s and with the crackling of the fire and the creaking of the couch. It’s warmth and comfort in a personal form, wrapping itself around them and squeezing them together closer as if the arms around Tetsuya’s waist and his head against Seijuurou’s chest aren't enough.

 

But the two of them know that it is enough for now, at least – as they bask in their mutual giddiness, the synchronized shaking of their laughter, and the erratic beating of their hearts.

 

After Seijuurou tells two more stories, they fall asleep to their lingering happiness and bodies curled around each other with the special smiles that were only meant for the other; Tetsuya’s tea is still half-full and now cold, laying forgotten on the coffee desk as the fire fades out.

 

//

 

When Seijuurou wakes up, he’s greeted by the usual mess of hair that is Tetsuya’s bedhead. He only sighs in fake exasperation as he runs through the soft wildness, watching his fingers get swallowed up in a sea of light blue; minutes later, his reward is in the slow opening of Tetsuya’s eyes and the gentle smile that follows his quiet yawn.

 

Light seeps in through the windows, bathing them and the room in oranges and yellows. It’s a beautiful sight for the both of them, gazes stuck on the light bouncing off of the other, illuminating their entire existence.

 

Seijuurou runs a thumb softly along the curves of Tetsuya’s face, dips down the ridge of his nose, and over the pair of pretty, blue eyes that always looked at him with so much affection. Tetsuya tilts his head slightly in amusement, but leaves his companion be, enjoying the feeling of calloused skin touching his face gently and reverently, as if he was a priceless treasure.

 

His thumb stops at the soft, pink skin of Tetsuya’s lips. His mind runs with all of the happiness associated with it: of sweet-tempered smiles that were meant for only Seijuurou, of the beautiful curling of his lips as he coos the name Seijuurou, and of the fleeting kisses pressed against Seijuurou’s throat, temples, and cheeks.

 

Tetsuya’s lips; it’s only for Seijuurou. Perhaps, it had always been from the very start.

 

Red eyes glimmer with unabashed affection,hands cupping the pale cheeks of his friend’s – _lover’s?_ – face. He pulls his thumb away and dips his head low; it’s chaste and ephemeral, lips only pressing against each other with love as its motive. There’s no heat or wildness to their first kiss, but it leaves the two of them with warmth in their chest and the feeling of their lives intertwining even more.

 

“I have a confession,” Seijuurou breathes out when he pulls away, forehead resting against the smaller male’s one. “You are my ground, Tetsuya.”

 

The words don’t register in his mind yet, but Seijuurou knows that it feels right in his mouth. It feels right when his words cause blue eyes to widen before returning to that soft gaze, leaving him breathless at the compassion behind it that was only meant for him.

 

//

 

When he leaves Tetsuya, he says his goodbyes with a gentle smile on his face, lips slotting against his once more, and then the harsh beating of red-scaled wings.

 

Tetsuya feels the breeze hit his face and whip his clothes into disarray, but it’s a small price to pay to watch Seijuurou fly off into the distance; he doesn’t miss how his heart flutters wildly when he look back at him with _that_ look in his eyes and with _that_ smile on his face.

 

Seijuurou’s lips mouth another goodbye, and Tetsuya could feel himself surrendering to all of the fondness and love once again.

 

They’ll see each other soon; a promise is a promise _is a promise_.

 

* * *

 

**iii.**

 

Complications arise when Tetsuya is twenty.

 

As much as the bluenet cherishes his lover of four years, anger and irritation had become a frequent association with said lover recently; he knows it’s wrong, to regard Seijuurou so negatively, but sometimes, he’s tiring.

 

He moved into Seijuurou’s home two years back, the tiny abode becoming his safe haven and his own piece of heaven. True to his words at their first dinner with Tetsuya’s grandmother, his fascination and knowledge of magic was obvious when there were more bookshelves littering his apartment than in Tetsuya's entire house. For the first two weeks, the bluenet had found himself engrossed in all the books he hadn’t read yet before Seijuurou forced him to at least unpack first.

 

It’s nice, having so much information about magic at his fingertips when he could never truly have magic; but lately, he _hates_ it.

 

Seijuuro keeps leaving his books everywhere, which Tetsuya doesn’t mind considering he does the same, but the problem _is the books that he leaves behind_. Tetsuya knows the redhead is leaving out all the book on purpose when they’re all titles about the same, damn thing that Tetsuya’s tired of.

 

 _A Human’s Guide to Basic Magics, Magic for the Magic-Blooded but Inabilitied Human,_ and _How to Truly Find Out If You Can EverShift,_ are the ones that Tetsuya picks up just now and bitterly reorganizes into the many bookshelves.

 

He ends up stuffing the books back a little too harshly when the pages of each one thump loudly against the wooden back of the bookshelf. He could feel anger start to brew in stomach, eyes narrowing at the sight of the books as he clenched his fists tightly.

 

Was Seijuurou trying to say something to him about his magic – or lack of? Did the ever-so-powerful and worshipped dragon suddenly tire of him after taking four of Tetsuya’s years? Was Tetsuya’s inability to use magic going to cause him the loss of his happiness?

 

It leaves him with a sick feeling in his stomach, replacing the anger. His hand clutches at his throat, as if he’s trying to choke himself so he wouldn’t throw up at his thoughts; he didn’t want to imagine all the people who had looked at Seijuurou starstruck when he walked into the Sunday markets with Tetsuya, all the people who cooed and awe’d over his magic when he randomly performed some just to impress Tetsuya even more.

 

He doesn’t want to think about all the people in that crowd who were magic-users, EverShifts, or maybe just considered beautiful without any skills – he doesn’t want to see any of them with Seijuurou, receiving the smiles and looks and affection that Tetsuya had been receiving for four years now.

 

He doesn’t want Seijuurou to leave him. Not when he’s already taken so many of Tetsuya’s firsts: his first best friend, his first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first anniversary, his first _love_. But apparently, Tetsuya thinks deprecatingly, all his firsts weren’t enough of to pay the price of his lack of ability; Seijuurou’s had enough of having someone useless like him, hasn’t he?

 

After all, why else would he resort to leaving things like those books?

 

He doesn’t realize he’s started crying until he lets out a tiny sob, hands moving to clutch the wooden shelf in front of him with his knuckles turning even paler. He bites his bottom lip to stop any more sobs from escaping and breathes through his nose to try and gain some semblance of composure.

 

It’s a losing battle when all that flashes in his mind are memories of the past: of secret admirers who could have easily taken Seijuurou away, of truly genuine offers from Seijuurou who only wanted to help him, and of late nights spent in tenseness because Tetsuya couldn’t handle the mention of his inabilities again.

 

But all of his effort, even with the painful rushing of memories, is for nothing when his lover comes rushing down the stairs, his eyes wide with concern at the sight. Tetsuya knows he looks pitiful, even more so when he tries to fake an okay smile but just ends up letting a string of sobs free.

 

It’s sad how easily he loses himself when it comes to Seijuurou.

 

“I’m fine, Seijuurou. I’ve just been tired with problems lately, and it ended up building up until I had to let go of it. Don’t worry, really.”

 

//

He worries, and it gets worse.

 

“No! I just wanted you to experience casting magic or even shifting because I remembered our first meeting. I remembered your face when you said you couldn’t do magic,” Seijuurou replies, tone just as quiet as Tetsuya’s. “I just wanted to help you.”

 

Something inside Tetsuya snaps. Like a frayed piece of string that was just about to lose its final thread that was hanging on, his end was nearing and finally, it arrives.

 

His break isn’t explosive, unlike Seijuurou when the things got too bad sometimes before Tetsuya moved in; it’s a slow, constant thing, the destruction of his two decades worth of bravado. It’s deceptively serene, but it’s only the calm before the storm.

 

“Why are you so focused on me trying to have magic? Am I only worth something to you if I have magic? Were the last four years lies to you?”

 

His voice is soft, but his betrayal couldn’t be hidden.

 

“I am stunted,” Tetsuya confesses, interrupting Seijuurou with a burning look of shame in his eyes before it melts away to a blank indifference in a blink of a second. “At least, that’s what Obaa-san tells me, but I know I’m magicless. I’ve never been able to do any form of it, no matter how much knowledge I possess or attempts I try.”

 

His walls are raised up now, and the return of his apathetic self marks the end of Seijuurou’s curiosity and the start of the pain in his chest. He opens his mouth, but all that escapes is the slightest shuddering of a breath at the coldness in Tetsuya’s voice, at the self-hatred that runs hidden and deep within his systems.

 

“However, you thought that you were helping me by reminding me of my insecurities? Of the shame that I’ve carried for twenty years? Haven’t you realized that maybe just seeing you cast your magic, whether it’s for me or not, is enough?”

 

But anger is stronger, overtaking his apathy. Seijuurou can sense the hostility, the rage in his lover’s words, and his eyes narrow into a cold glare. The storm arrives.

 

“Tetsuya, all I wanted to do was help you but instead, you’re treating me as if I’m some kind of a _damn_ _demon_. Or better yet, like I’m a ruthless, manipulative, and power-hungry dragon from all those legends you’ve probably read all about, always ready to maim and kill anyone.”

 

His stare grows icier, stripping Tetsuya of his fiery anger and chilling him to the bone; the words he was about to spit out die in his mouth. Seijuurou moves closer and closer until his face is right in front of the blunet, hand lunging out to grab his wrist tightly. Tetsuya muffles a pained hiss as he feels his knees buckle momentarily.

 

“Tell me, Tetsuya, and be honest: am I like one of those goddamn dragons in the books? Am I like a nightmare that plagues you and everyone you love with my anger and the idea of a sudden death? _Do I terrify you_?”

 

When Tetsuya doesn’t answer, his grip tightens, his self already starting to succumb to the more animalistic, unrefined side of him.

 

“Just drop this subject, Akashi-kun.”

 

He curls his lip in a sneer at the sudden change in his name, and he jerks the tiny bluenet’s body closer. His mouth opens, ready to spit sharp words and poisonous thoughts; he’s almost to the point of losing himself with the incendiary rage bubbling in his chest rivalling the heat of his dragon’s breath.

 

But it’s stopped, right before he falls completely and ruins everything even more.

 

“Let go!”

 

Tetsuya’s scream shocks Seijuurou, red eyes wide at the sight of his lover clutching onto his wrist tightly. There’s tears falling from sky-blue, but it does nothing to mask the anger and the hurt within that gaze. Droplets of blood are dripping down the skinny arm of Tetsuya’s, his face contorted into a grimace; at the sight of it, at the pain, or at maybe at the redhead himself, Seijuurou doesn’t know.

 

However, what he does know is that there’s a searing burning in his left eye and a heaviness in his in his right arm. He looks down, his stare blank as everything connects: from the blood on Tetsuya’s arm to the burning in his eye and to the _damned_ , red scales of a draconic arm, its claw tips bloody.

 

Everything comes into sharper clarity when Tetsuya takes a step backward, a step away from him, when he tries to get closer to apologize. His gut wrenches in pain; this was never how it was supposed to end.

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya, I’m so, _so_ sorry. I–”

 

“Go away.”

 

“--I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just lost myself--”

 

“Go. Away.”

 

“--Tetsuya!”

 

“Just go away. _Now._ ”

 

It’s the first time Seijuurou hears Tetsuya beg, and it’s with pitiful, undammed tears, looking at Seijuurou like his world had finally ended in chaos; it’s no longer that soft, fond gaze filled with affection, it’s only contempt now. With a sinking feeling in his heart, Seijuurou accepts his defeat, turning around and going to leave the house to the sound of his lover’s – _lover’s?_ – sigh of relief.

 

“Forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries,” he says, body in the middle of the doorway.

 

But Seijuurou knows; it’s not a matter of if he overstepped his boundaries, but by how much. He had crossed a definitive line, and now, he was paying the price of it. The too-blank look in Tetsuya’s eyes, the distance between their bodies, and the lost warmth – they are a cruel price for a crueler man.

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya,” he tries again.

 

There is no response waiting for him, so he leaves.

 

He finally understands what it means to have no more ground when the sky falls and his wings break.

 

//

 

Two weeks pass by of him not returning home to his apartment with Tetsuya still in it. He spends his time flying over the vast landscape and its tiny towns at night and stays in Tetsuya’s old house to sleep through the morning; he refuses to see the morning sky.

 

But his routine is broken on the seventeenth day as he tries to slip outside for his nightly flight when a small hand gently clutches onto the hem of his sleeve. Seijuurou knows who it is, and when there’s another tug, still gentle and understanding, he faces another defeat. He’s led to a seat by the fireplace, the one where he had first kissed Tetsuya in the morning light, the day that he had gladly confessed his love and his secret.

 

His heart hurts as he’s watching Tetsuya’s grandmother take a seat next to him, face grim and weary. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out; it means nothing in the end anyway when the woman spoke first.

 

“You’ve gravely messed up, haven’t you, Seijuurou-kun?”

 

Of course he did. Why else would he be so far away from the blunet and refuse to do more than flying, eating, or sleeping? But he voices none of his thoughts, only nodding mutely.

 

Tetsuya’s grandmother smiles sadly, turning to look at her son’s lover with a patient look in her eyes. “Do you mind if I talk a bit? I believe that it’ll aid you.” And though she asked, she didn’t wait for Seijuurou’s answer.

 

“Quite obviously, I love my grandson. I’ve seen him fight battles that a child never should, and I’ve seen him win those battles. He’s a strong person, Seijuurou-kun.” Tetsuya’s grandmother closes her eyes, a sardonic smile on her face, “But he’s also one of the weakest, not just in terms of magic.

 

“He’s quiet and invisible, and his non-magical self drove his parents away, leaving him with me as his only, constant companion. His weak presence didn’t allow him to experience a normal childhood filled with spending time at the market to buy candies with friends or celebrating holidays with a parents who truly cared for him.

 

“He had learned from experience that he could only rely on two things: me and himself, but even then, I know that deep down, he only really trust himself. He’s too polite, too kind to ever share his struggles with me, and he lacks the knowledge to deal with emotional things; that’s why he’s always so apathetic to everything. It’s the only thing he knows that’s worked in his life.

 

“He is the epitome of self-effacing, of misplaced blame, and of believing in his expendability. It’s terrible, hearing him cry at night when he believed I wasn’t listening. It’s painful to see someone you cherish to be so far deep in a personal universe of sadness and self-hatred.”

 

She opens her eyes, half-lidded and filled with unshed tears.

 

“You know that feeling, don’t you, Seijuurou-kun? That pain in your chest when your own universe is crumbling.”

 

He nods silently, throat dry at everything he’s learned about Tetsuya; his stomach lurches when the image of Tetsuya, hurt and broken flashes in his mind. _Oh god_.

 

“He hates himself deep down, but he loves you, my dear, even if what you did hurt him. He’s intelligent with his observant nature and penchant for gaining knowledge, but he lacks quite a bit in the emotional field. Don’t hold it against him, Seijuurou-kun,” her eyes are gentle, advice soothing.

 

“Give him the push needed to let him escape his hell, but be patient with him and let him take all the time he needs. And in the end, you’ll find that your goals will intertwine: he will no longer feel the misplaced shame of being seemingly useless, and you will see him blossom into a brighter person alongside his powers.”

 

“Talk to him, bare yourselves completely to each other, and try again. It’ll only be better from there.”

 

//

 

He’s up before morning light reaches the tiny village, his red gaze taking in the color of the skies once more as the dark navy bled into that familiar sky-blue. He’s no longer in his human form with only wings, but instead a beautiful, full-size dragon; this is truest form, his truest sign of baring himself completely to Tetsuya.

 

He is red in a sea of blue, and that’s how it should be.

 

//

 

When Seijuurou returns home, it’s to the bandaged arm of Tetsuya and the look of guilt in his eyes. There are bags underneath his eyes, a sickly pallor to his pale skin, and a thinness that didn’t exist before.

 

When Tetsuya welcomes him home, it’s to the slumped shoulders of Seijuurou and the look of guilt in his eyes. There are wounds littering his skin, a barely there limp to his leg, and a look of complete realization that didn’t exist before.

 

They close the distance that had secretly separated them for years before collapsing into their bed together with words of another day. Seijuurou holds his lover gently, all of his limbs in its scaled form and with his wings out, covering the both of them; Tetsuya clutches onto his lover tightly, head buried against his chest and listening to the familiar beating of his heart that was only meant for him.

 

They’ll shed their regrets and their sadness; they’ll talk about their mistakes and their compromises; and tomorrow will be better. But for now, this is enough.

 

* * *

 

**iv.**

 

It takes months of tired bargaining, angry accusations, and a few lonely nights, but they _do_ reach a compromise in the end.

 

Tetsuya shivers as a breeze of winter hits him despite all the layers Seijuurou had dressed him in, knowing how easily he got cold. He buries his nose in a crimson scarf, trying to find warmth in the color of Seijuurou, but he knows it’s useless when his lover comes up to him to hold his shaking body.

 

“We can wait until the end of winter to start this, Tetsuya,” he murmurs softly. “I know you want to fulfill your side of the compromise, but it’s freezing. This could harm you, and I’d much rather wait until the weather isn’t as cold.”

 

The blunet shakes his head, forcing the words through chattering teeth. “Seijuurou-kun already had to wait with all of my bargaining. Just let me try a few times now, and then we’ll talk about waiting.”

 

A red gaze pins him down, filled with concern worry, but Seijuurou knows that his lover is stubborn almost all of the time and intransigent when he needed to be. So, he sighs, he concedes his defeat for now because he also has his own side of the compromise to fulfill.

 

The two of them don’t separate, though, instead they both huddle closer to each other as the taller male stretches a hand out, palms up with an index finger loosely pointing upwards. He whispers quietly, “Everyone has the capability to do magic, some just more than others and some willing to pursue longer.”

The tip of his index finger lights up from a tiny flame, bright and orange as it shines in their face. Warmth seeps into both bodies, and Tetsuya finds himself still entranced by Seijuurou casting magic. The redhead opens his hand completely, and the tiny flame is extinguished only to be replaced by a larger one in the center of his palm.

 

“We came from magical families, both ancient as well with a long history, but the only difference was that I had a reason to pursue it. I had my friends who didn’t come from magical families, yet had the ability for something in it, and told me what I had told you previously.

 

“You never had that when you were younger, but you have me now. I swear to whatever that I’m going to find your magic inside you and make you feel like you matter because I know now that this haunts you, makes you feel the burning shame that you never deserved. Even though I know how you’re worth so much more that you believe, I’m doing this for you.”

 

Tetsuya’s face feels hot, but it’s no longer from the flames that’s hovering over his lover’s palm or even the close proximity of said lover, but from the grateful tears that’s falling from his eyes.

 

//

 

Though Tetsuya’s side of the compromise started on that cold, winter day, nothing really develops until months had passed, leading them into the blossoming season of spring.

 

The two of them had consulted almost every single book in their share libraries, delving into the most known fields of magic to the lesser known ones and to even ancient ones that only a handful of people knew ever existed -- yet none of them stuck with Tetsuya.

 

He excelled in things that related to the mind, able to correctly predict and read a variety of people and even strangers, but Seijuurou knew it stemmed from his years of people-watching and his natural observancy; even less successful were fields where he had to channel things through his body like the elemental magic Seijuurou mastered; and anything relating to the arcane arts was near impossible.

 

In the months that passed, they ended up exploring all those three major fields of magic and hundred of more specific ones. Seijuurou knew that for any other person, it’d have been too exhausting to go through so much, but this was Tetsuya, and the redhead at least tried to limit how much they did during each session.

 

But now, he isn’t quite sure if it was enough.

 

Seijuurou looks at his lover with a worried gaze, wondering if the body still hidden underneath the many layers of blanket would be okay with all of his muffled coughing and whimpers of pain. Whatever the cause was, it had already taken up almost a week of their training time, forcing Tetsuya to stay in bed the whole day, hidden completely from Seijuurou.

 

With a sigh, he walks towards the bed, gingerly taking a seat and feeling the mattress sink under his weight. He stretches a hand out, patting the blankets lightly as he tried to look for the plane of Tetsuya’s back underneath all the fabric. It takes a while, but he finds it, and he starts to gently stroke the blunet’s back only to stop when he hears another, more pained whimper.

 

“Tetsuya?”

 

“Please don’t do that, Seijuurou-kun,” Tetsuya says, muffled. “It hurts when you do that.”

 

Seijuurou frowns, hands moving up to instead pull off the blankets. He had made sure that his touch was gentle when he rubbed his lover’s back, but the fact that it still caused him pain was worrying. He pulls down the blankets without hesitation, wincing at the whine that sounded below him, but it’s ultimately ignored when the sight in front of him is familiar.

 

Tetsuya is curled into a small ball, arms shielding his face from the other even as sharp, blue scales almost dug into his cheek. All of his limbs were covered in scales in scattered places, and his hands and feet were clawed with razor-edged talons of a darker blue while his head sported two nearly-identical horns matching the color of his talons, curving backward into a point. Every exhale was accompanied by a puff of smoke and the tiniest thing of fire.

 

Yet the most prominent thing weren’t any of those things, but instead it was the tucked in shape of his wings, pressed completely flat against his back with its joints littered with the same colored scales from his limbs and the sails in between each bones matching his talons. When Seijuurou reaches for the wing, he slowly stretches it out into an open position, and he feels himself lose breath for a moment.

 

Even in his hunched over form, chunky, scaled limbs hiding him and wide wings barely open from shame, Seijuurou thinks that Tetsuya still looks beautiful in an otherworldly way despite all the magic he’s seen in all of his years.

 

“Tetsuya,” he starts, hand holding onto the crook of the blunet’s elbow. “Please look at me, my love. Let down your arms.”

 

It takes a few moments of him cooing softly to the whimpering male with words of affection and encouragement laced with endearment, but he manages to get Tetsuya to loosen his shield. Seijuurou tugs one arm down then the next, hand already moving to cup the also scaled cheek. He wipes the tear tracks away, over and over again until his lover is only left sniffling and looking at him with a sad look in his eyes.

 

“Is this why you haven’t gotten out of bed lately?”

 

A nod.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? You know that I’m a dragon too, right? I wouldn’t have thought of you any differently, and if anything, I find you quite mesmerizing right now,” Seijuurou murmurs, voice turning fond at the end.

 

Tetsuya sniffles for a few seconds before he explains, “I didn’t want you to think that I was lying to you all these years, that I was hiding the fact that I did have powers or shifting abilities even though I never did. Or at least, I believed I didn’t.”

 

“I wouldn’t have thought of that. I still remember that time when we fought and the small pieces I learned about your past; I know you that you truly didn’t believe you had magic.” He smiles. “But that doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that we did it, that you did it. You have magic in your veins, Tetsuya.”

 

“Yes, I actually do, Seijuurou-kun. I actually do.”

 

He tears up, arms moving to wrap tightly around the redhead’s chest as he buries his head in the crook of Seijuurou’s neck. They revel together at the news, hugging each other as both feel elation building up in their hearts.

 

It’s silent, but it’s light and comfortable when another thought arrives in Seijuurou’s mind. His brain races through all of the knowledge he held about EverShifts until something clicks, and he pulls his lover away from his chest, holding Tetsuya’s face with barely hidden glee in his eyes.

 

“But do you know what that means, Tetsuya?”

 

The blunet shakes his head, expression morphing into confusion.

 

“It means that all those sessions of trying to find your magic, _they worked_.” He presses a thumb to Tetsuya’s lips, stopping him from interrupting. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but EverShifts are a secondary magic. It means that they only appear after someone finds their special type of magical ability.”

 

“But we never found out what exactly was my special field of magic.”

 

Seijuurou frowns momentarily at the blunt statement from Tetsuya before he delves into his thoughts, recalling all of the previous months of sessions. He sifts through memories, but only three things stood out for him.

 

The first memory was of Tetsuya making potions, and though he ended up succeeding in creating all of them, Seijuurou knew that it wasn’t his field; when he had tested them, the potions’ potency were far too low compared to someone who was meant for the field, even if they were only an amateur.

 

The second memory was when they were testing to see if Tetsuya’s specialty was related to omnipotence or -- dare he say it -- manipulation. Almost instantly, manipulation of others was eliminated when the redhead noticed that his lover only succeeded in getting strangers to do what he said with his tilted head, soft smiles, and gentle words. Omnipotence was out the window when Tetsuya admitted he could only read strangers when they were obvious and that he had to be close to someone to be able to read them completely.

 

The third and final memory happened in conjunction with the second, both during their weekly trip for groceries to the Sunday market. It was after Tetsuya had tried his hand at mental magic and failed, leaving him exhausted as he traveled the entire central plaza to get the groceries they needed. Except Seijuurou always had to cut in and help him because no matter what, almost nobody noticed Tetsuya.

 

Seijuurou’s eyes widen as everything finally falls into place, and he realizes what a fool he is, what fools they’ve all been.

 

He remembers more intently how person after person bumped into his lover, as market merchants never saw him waiting for his turn to purchase something, and he even remembers the little bit of the past that Tetsuya’s grandmother had told him; all this time, Tetsuya had already been casting magic his entire life, a subtle kind that not even he or his own family had caught onto.

 

“Your weak presence,” he spills. “All this time, you’ve been casting magic, and it’s your weak presence. You’ve probably spent all your life believing that your weak presence was inherited and just another trait of yours, but all this time…” He trails off.

 

“...it was just you unconsciously using your special kind of magic: invisibility and maybe even nullification. Tetsuya, you’ve always had your specialty in magic, we just never realized!”

 

“How come this only happened now?” The blunet wants to be happy at the revelation, but shock is still embedded deep in his mind and thoughts of everything being suddenly false invading him, filling him with anxiety.

 

Seijuurou takes a deep breath, trying to find the right words to explain.

 

“You have to know that magic is a delicate thing, Tetsuya. It relies heavily on its user, making it either easily or hardly influenced depending on the person. You, my dear, have spent so much time believing that you had no magic, and whatever you actually possessed believed it. It must have gone dormant or something.

 

“But recently, we spent all this time getting you to attempt all different fields of magic, and none of them you felt a connection to, but you managed to somewhat finish some tries. With your body and mind doing all of that, succeeding a few times, it must have woken the rest of your magic up, making it conscious that subconscious like before.

 

“You were never confident in it maybe mentally, but some part of you was, and it was enough for you to shift. It’s because it’s only recently that you started to truly believe you had some magic, that it’ll take time, but you’d end up finding it one day.”

 

Seijuurou pauses, chest heaving slightly at the flurry of words that had escaped his mouth.

 

“Today’s that day, Tetsuya. _You did it._ ”

 

Tetsuya is silent for a moment, his eyes wide and slightly glazed as his mouth quivered until he finally cried out in joy. He hugs his lover tightly again, talons curling into his shirt and wings unfurling the slightest bit.

 

Seijuurou tugs at Tetsuya’s still draconic arm and pushes him back after a minute, his own limbs morphing into its scaled form and wings forming on his back. He looks at his lover, eyes gleaming with unadulterated happiness.

 

“We’ve spent all that time on different fields of magic, so now it’s time I teach you another new one: being an EverShift and a dragon one at that, my love.”

 

* * *

 

 

**v.**

 

Two years fly past with Tetsuya learning the intricacies behind his magic and Seijuurou teaching him everything he knew about being a dragon EverShift.

 

He’s soaring in the sunset skies in his full form with his lover just to the right of him, red gaze shining in elation before turning mischievous. The scarlet dragon diverts from his course, tilting left to shift into Tetsuya’s path before nosing upwards into a large loop-de-loop. He keeps looping around the blue dragon over and over again, laughter puffing out of his jaw in the form of smokey breaths.

 

Tetsuya rolls azure eyes in exasperation, but the same smokey, laugh is escaping from him.  He beats his wings a little harder inching forward until he was almost completely in front of the other dragon and tilts his body to the left like he watched his lover did before. But instead of doing loop-de-loops, he does an aileron roll repeatedly until he’s somewhat dizzy with both revolutions and laughter.

 

He’s easily caught up to by Seijuurou, their wings in near harmony as the last of the sunshine bathe them in an orange glow and their shadows cast over large plains. With a playful bump to his partner, Tetsuya turns left again to turn around and start their way back home.

 

//

 

They don’t exactly make it back home, but it’s close enough.

 

Their landing spot is in the middle of a field just to the right of the village they lived in, near enough for them to walk home even if they’re exhausted from flight and far enough for no one to see a pair of dragon EverShifts that found a home among them. A few years had passed since the two of them met as fellow magic-casters and shifters and while the idea of magic stopped being outwardly reviled by the newer generation, all the older generations still held their old views.

 

As if his lover had sensed the sad train of thoughts he was thinking, Seijuurou strode up to the smaller dragon before sitting down next to him, their tucked-in wings pressing lightly against the other’s and tails intertwining. Tetsuya’s snout squeezes just underneath the bottom jaw of the other dragon.

 

It’s sad, but they both knew it was just safer to keep it secret for now, hidden from any pairs of eyes, but at least it was their secret. Except --

 

Tetsuya notices the stranger first, frozen as he pauses in his full draconic form and then he’s followed by the red-scaled dragon. Seijuurou reacts first, breaking out of his shock and stands up, ready to send a cone of fire to kill, but Tetsuya stops him once he had gotten a better look.

 

With a harsh snap of his jaws from the blue-scaled dragon, Seijuurou backs down, eyeing the sight a little more and only now realizing what he had threatened to kill.

 

A tiny child gazed up at the two of them, eyes wide with awe and slight fear.

 

The two dragons share a glance with each other before Tetsuya looks away first, eyes closing shut and concentrating on returning to his human form. It’s still a slight pain to shift back, even with his two years of experience now, but he manages to do it, though, his chest is heaving heavily, and his body feels weak; his stamina had gotten better over the years, but maybe all the rolls in midair had taken up a lot more of his energy.

 

Before he could suddenly collapse, an arm curls around his waist and keeps him up while he clutches onto Seijuurou. He’s no longer in his draconic form, and the two of just take a moment to rest, holding tightly onto each other before they approach the kid, movements odd as Tetsuya leans completely on his lover.

 

As they move forward, they get a better look at the child.

 

He’s a small and tiny thing, almost looking as frail as Tetsuya did when the two of them fought. His hair was a dark brown, messy and spiked, with eyes of a matching shade and skin just little tanner than Seijuurou’s own. He’s still looking at them with the same expression in his eyes, but his body is trembling more and more as they neared, yet he didn’t make an attempt to run away.

 

“Seijuurou-kun, stop here,” Tetsuya murmurs in his ear before he turns his gaze to the child.

 

“Hello,” he greets, just a little bit louder than his usual voice. “I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, and this is Akashi Seijuurou-kun.”

 

He stretches a hand out to the kid, patient as he watches him for any sign of something bad. Nothing happens for a few minutes, and Seijuurou contemplates whether or not to intervene when the boy slowly walks to them. His legs are still shaky and unbalanced, but he’s still moving, hand gripping tightly onto Tetsuya’s own.

 

“Hello,” the boy echoes. “I’m Ogiwara Shigehiro.”

 

With the help of Seijuurou, the blunet kneels down to be just a little below eye level with the child. “How come you’re in a field outside the village at this hour, Ogiwara-kun?”

 

“I got left here by my family. They said not to come back to them.”

 

The bluntness of the truth makes them freeze for the second time. The two EverShifts share a glance as they recall their own memories of their past; blue eyes are brimming with a barely muted look of desperation and sadness while red ones harden in cold anger before melting to apathy.

 

“Come home with us for tonight. It’s getting dark.”

 

//

 

Despite their first meeting and first impressions, the house becomes livelier with Shigehiro once he became more comfortable.

 

He was energetic, bolting around everywhere he could and exploring all of the books and magical items that littered the place. His curiosity rivaled even Seijuurou’s, and the two of them were always found speaking in hushed whispers after dinner about whatever the redhead wanted to tell the child that day. Sometimes, Tetsuya would catch his lover casting and explaining magic with Shigehiro following soon after with an attempt; it reminded him of the months of their magic sessions.

 

The bluenet wasn’t excluded, though, but his time with the child revolved around more of the mundane things. They spent their time doing most of the chores in the house when Seijuurou was busy then reading all of the books in their collection together; that was until Shigehiro got bored, and he bothered Tetsuya until he agreed to cook or practice magic with him.

 

Dinner with their whole family together was loud with Shigehiro around, mouth spouting off random topics with so brazen excitement that the two surrogate parents had no choice but to join in the conversation. Even while the boy was getting ready for bed, he’d still be lively just with more yawns until he finally passed out when Tetsuya tucked him in the best he could on the couch.

 

It wasn’t until it’s near midnight that house quiets down, the two lovers frowning as they discussed everything they could about the sudden child in their life in quiet murmurs.

 

“Seijuurou-kun?” The blunet’s voice rings out, “He’s been here for almost a month now.”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

“No one has come to find him yet. His family really did leave him for dead in that field, and they would’ve succeeded if we didn’t normally land there.”

 

“I know, Tetsuya,” the redhead repeats, throat dry. “I want him to stay with us.”

 

Silence. There’s no reaction from the blunet at all, and Seijuurou is worried, but he steels himself; if he had to, he’d fight and argue his lover for however long to get him to agree to keep the child. But his fear is unfounded.

 

“I agree,” Tetsuya replies. “He’s already embedded himself in our life, and I’ve noticed that we’ve both been happier. And while I’m not saying we weren’t before, Ogiwara-kun feels like the part we’ve been missing in this family.”

 

“I can’t deny anything you just said, my dear.” Seijuurou smiles in relief, pulling his lover closer against his chest. “I’m glad that you shared the same thoughts as me about this.”

 

A soft sigh. “Of course, Seijuurou-kun. You know enough about my past, that I’ve been left by my own parents, but I was lucky to have Obaa-san.” Blue eyes peer up. “What about you, Seijuurou-kun?”

 

The redhead feels his throat close up at the sudden inquiry, grip tightening the slightest bit. While his past had been something he’s long accepted, he realizes that Tetsuya doesn’t know, that his lover believed that he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart. And while most of it is, a part of him can’t deny that it was also a chance for him to escape his past, to prove a point.

 

He sneaks a glance at the man in his arms, tongue twisted as he tried to find the words to say, but couldn’t. Blue eyes are looking up at him, still patient and kind as if he knew what struggle Seijuurou was facing and that he wouldn’t judge him any differently.

 

The taller male smiles softly again, heart beating faster at how much faith and support his lover held for him; it’s reassuring.

 

“It’s a similar situation to yours and Ogiwara’s as I was also left alone by my family,” he starts, tone turning grim. “I was technically a bastard child, born from my father who was the head of the family and a mistress he only picked up due to her rare magic. He was only interested in producing a powerful heir to use as a weapon.”

 

Nothing from Tetsuya, so he continues.

 

“His wife, my true mother really, was devastated, both at the affair and at my father’s plans. She took me under her wing as if I was her child, and not the mistress’s, raising me with affection and protecting me from my father’s coldness.

 

“I was forced to mature quickly and to train until I was deemed fit enough to be ‘worthy of living’ according to my father. It was harsh, but my surrogate mother made it endurable as I knew she would always be there to save me from the cruelty.

 

“When I was six, the family executed her on the orders of her own husband. He thought I was being pampered and was becoming weak if she still existed. But when he ended up marrying the mistress a few years later, I knew that his truth wasn’t complete.”

 

He takes a breath, slightly shuddering as gentle palms stroked his face. It’s reassuring like always.

 

“I threw myself into training, and I shifted when I was ten. I remember my father coming into my room to see, and all I could feel was the cold, power-hungry look in his eyes. Training became harder after that until one day, I met someone by the name of Tetsuya.” His voice is softer, fond.

 

“I always finished my training as fast as I could, to meet you in time for lunch and then stay for dinner. It was late when I got home after each visit, getting scolded by the staff, but I didn’t mind. I knew they didn’t mind either when they let me keep visiting, and my father was never told.

 

“But all secrets come out into light someday. My father had caught me returning home late, and poisoned words were said. It was something I could have handled as I had endured it for years already, but he mentioned my mother. He went crazy, talking about her execution and how she was a fair lamb to sacrifice for his goals.

 

“I was sick and disgusted at him for treating my mother like that, so I fought him. I would have won if it wasn’t for another family member who came in and paralyzed me. They tied me up and threw me away, leaving me to die in the streets. It turns out they had no more use for such a ‘disobedient child’ since my father already had another heir on the way.

 

“Of course, they failed. The binding was easy to break once paralysis wore off, and I stayed with a close friend of mine until I earned enough to buy this home. At eighteen, my lover of two years had moved in with me, and the rest, as they say, is history.”

 

Seijuurou notices his vision getting blurrier as he gazes at the blunet, a yawn bubbling up. He’s given a fond smile, the hand on his cheek still gentle and calming. He knows it’s getting late, and that they’ll have to postpone most of their chat until tomorrow, but that’s no problem.

 

They have a long future ahead of them, together and with Shigehiro.

 

“Thank you for telling me, Seijuurou-kun. I think Ogiwara-kun will be very happy with us, and this’ll be your chance to make a good life for him,” Tetsuya mumbles tiredly.

 

“Thank you, my dear.”

 

//

 

Their news the next day is greeted with a rambunctious cheer, a tiny body launching at the two lovers and hugging them tightly. They could feel tears seeping through their shirts, but they paid no mind to it, only indulging in the hug as well.

 

“Welcome to your new family, Ogiwara-kun,” Tetsuya says, eyes glimmering in affection for the child they chosen to taken in.

 

Shigehiro shook his head, pulling away with a fierce look on his face. “No! Don’t call me that when they’re not my family anymore. I want you to call me by my first name, and I want to have the same last name as you!”

 

“Ah, is that so?” The blunet hums in thought before a frown mars his features. “That’ll be a problem, Shigehiro-kun. Seijuurou-kun and I don’t have the same last name.”

 

The brunet’s expression morphs into confusion. “Aren’t you and Otou-san married?

 

//

 

Seijuurou wakes up earlier than Tetsuya like usual, spending a few minutes on just enjoying his lover’s sleeping presence. He thinks about what happened yesterday, grinning at the event. His peace is ruined when the bedroom door opens, a familiar body launching at them similar to yesterday.

 

He groans slightly when Shigehiro climbed over him, fitting himself between his body and the blunet’s.

 

“Morning, Otou-san! When is Okaa-san waking up?”

 

His only experience with a father wasn’t nice, but Seijuurou knows he’s willing to learn. He places a gentle hand on the boy’s head, ruffling his hair before smiling, and replying, “Good morning. Okaa-san will wake up later since he hates mornings.”

 

“Can we make something nice for him? Like breakfast!”

 

The redhead only nods, watching his new son tug his arm in glee before letting himself be dragged away.

 

Yes, Seijuurou was willing to learn if it meant this was how mornings went, if their sudden calling of Tetsuya as ‘Okaa-san’ was always met with a grumbling, but fond sigh, and if their days were filled with that much happiness for the rest of their lives.

 

Maybe he’ll go ahead and make Tetsuya his husband as well; another step to their shared future.

 

* * *

 

 

**vi.**

 

“Shige-kun, please don’t run,” Tetsuya calls out, brows furrowing in worry for a moment, but it’s swept away in place of annoyance when he feels a harsh slap on his back.

 

“Oi, kid, listen to your mother, and don’t run. You can fly, though!” Daiki’s voice booms across the entire expanse of the field, earning a squeal from the child. His wings are already materialized on his back, but he’s pulled back before he could set off,  the warm arms of his other father holding onto his waist.

 

The kid pouts at his red-haired father, but Seijuurou is immune to the expression and ignores it in favor of sending a reassuring smile to his lover.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya warns before elbowing the larger man and hears a loud groan followed by a string of curses. “Don’t tell my child to do something he’s never done before. And while you’re at it, please wash your mouth and avoid cursing when you’re with Shige-kun.”

 

“Of course that idiot would tell a child to do something so reckless and dangerous,” Green eyes narrow in annoyance at the tanned male, pushing up his glasses.

 

“I’m more surprised that the kid is already sixteen, but he’s still as childish from when the two lovebirds found him when he was twelve,” Taiga grumbles. Kise just pouts at his words, muttering something about ‘retaining youth’.

 

“Besides, Kuro-chin is sentimental. He wants Shige-chin’s first flight to be with his family.”

 

The blunet does nothing to refute it, only walking a bit faster to catch up with his little family. He’s greeted by the blinding smiles from both his lover and his son, and he returns it.

 

“Shige-kun is the same height as Seijuurou-kun, but he’s still easily stopped.”

 

“Look, are we ready to fly now,” the brunet whines impatiently. “And it’s not my fault Otou-san is freakishly strong! I’ll be at least taller though when I’m eighteen.”

 

The two parents send a blank look to their son, but sighs; Shigehiro cheers when both of his parents finally say yes to his request, ignoring the indirect jab at their heights.

 

//

 

“Yo, Midorima, don’t you find it weird that all three of them are dragons? Like they’re apparently the rarest, but we know three of them and they’re all coincidentally a family.”

 

The family had already set off for their joint flight, and the rest of the group had chosen to stay to watch them. Their wings beat heavily, sending breezes their way as the group of three flew around each other. The brunet’s giddiness could be heard from miles away.

 

The greenet ponders the tanned male’s observation, and he could feel the others’ curious gazes on him, waiting for a proper answer for once. He opens his mouth once, twice, until he finally finds the right words to say on the third try.

 

“In some ways, yes. But, our shifted forms are part of us, another side of our individuality, and therefore, they represent us. They’re all dragons maybe somewhat by chance, but mostly through their identity, whether they’re aware of it or not.”

 

He pushes up his glasses, eyes momentarily glancing at the group circling him. No one speaks up after him, and he continues.

 

“Akashi is a dragon because of his abilities, of his magic rivaling an ancient EverShift’s powers. He can be sharp and dangerous like his talons, and he’s used to having control over things like how dragons controlled their part of the sky by any means.

 

“Kuroko is one because of the lonely past he had lived, isolated and seemingly always being considered a monster, much like the dragons of the past. Though his situation is more of him being considered useless when he never was, he still faced exclusion.

 

“And Ogiwara...I believe that he represents freedom, a freedom that Akashi and Kuroko hadn’t gained completely until recently. He was given a life and family that the two never had. He’s their escape from their pasts.”

 

Silence lingers on, even after the glasses wearing male concluded his thoughts. He’s about to make a comment when all three cat shifters started laughing.

 

Everyone shares in the laughter after a minute, pointing at Shintarou’s slowly reddening face. He’s glaring at all of them, ready to deny any of their usual accusations, but his eyes trail upward, catching sight of three dragons slowly getting smaller.

 

“Who would have guessed that Midorima cared for those three, huh!”

 

The greenet could feel a retort on the tip of his tongue, telling Daiki how everyone in the group obviously cared for everyone else in their group, but he refrains. He can still see the dragons soaring, and his gaze softens the smallest bit; just once, he’ll allow them their fun.

 

There’s something much more worth his time that he could be focusing on.

 

//

 

“This is so much fun, Otou-san, Okaa-san!”

 

Tetsuya sighs, faking exasperation at the title that been stuck on him since the day Shigehiro was officially taken in. His exasperation makes way for fondness when Seijuurou’s hand grasps his, red eyes burning with affection for their family. His hand is lifted by the redhead, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the golden band around his left ring finger; the garnet shines brightly when he pulls away, sunshine hitting it.

 

The smaller male glances at the matching golden band on his lover’s hand. The gleam of blue from the sapphire reminds him that he’s as much as a part of Seijuurou as the redhead part of him. He smiles at the sight.

 

“Can you guys stop being really sappy for a moment? I want to transform completely with you guys!”

 

The two parents place a light kiss on the other’s lips before pulling away.

 

A red-scaled dragon replaces the once human form of Seijuurou while a blue-scaled one follows right after. The last part in their little world takes a little while, but it’s complete eventually, in the shape of a broad, bronze dragon. Brown eyes look at the two older dragons with glee before dashing off and being followed.

 

Tetsuya trades glances with his lover, eyes mirroring his happiness and feeling of completeness. He glances down, and he sees the tiny bodies of Seijuurou’s and his friends, all waving and grinning at them like the fantastic idiots they were. He looks back in front, noticing how the two had already left him in their dust; with a competitive spirit lighting up in him, he speeds up past them to the noise of surprised and annoyed grunts.

 

Twenty-six years, and they had found that the word _‘home’_ finally fits perfectly in their mouth.

 

It is here, where there are dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only addressing one big thing here, and it's how magic in this world works.
> 
> basically, everyone has the capability to do magic, but the chances of them actually succeeding in it is varied either due to lineage or outside factors. for example, akashi and kuroko both come from a family with a long history of being capable magic users, but their circumstances changed their success; akashi was extremely successful and became a potent magic user whereas kuroko's background of being considered magicless kinda suppressed it and made him unable to do stuff (placebo affect my dude).
> 
> once a person finds and achieves their specialty in magic (fire for akashi, and invisibility for kuroko), they have a chance of unlocking a shifted form -- of being an evershift. once again, lineage and circumstances make the rate of actually unlocking varied. the GoM+Kagami are naturally skilled and powerful, making them instant candidates for evershifting; akashi and kuroko have the lineage; and ogiwara has circumstances because he's constantly around shifters.
> 
> anyway that's it really i think. i hope you enjoyed this mess at least


End file.
